Animals
Dog With Legs aka DOLs Dol's are commonly found on Butt Island. They're natural pooting gas is similar to that of the vapor from the gyser in the middle of the islands mountainous cheeks. Bunnion These little Bunnion's are found gaurding the home of another local witch named Ash. They're a magically created animal that only obey her. Burgbunions (Native Villagers) A native race to the main island that have a burger like bodies and varry in pastel colors. Its unknown if they can be eaten like a burger. Cloboons A super happy whale that is found in most waters around and in the Cute Islands. They have clover shaped eyes and are around the size of a cruise ship. They're MASSIVE WHALES, but adorable. Cool Coons (Cool Story Bro!) These cool coons go by the nick name "CC." They're born with sparkles and cool dude unglasses. They were magically bred for Andrew by the local witch Michy from the mainland. He needed a gaurd army to help gaurd the crack of Butt Island. Cotfuzz These little purple fur balls can be found in the ground in holes with their ears sticking out. They're ears set off metal detectors though so don't be fooled! Eggos Nikkideviledeggoos.png Puccaeggoos.png ForoshaEggoos.png Humphry He is a eggstinct breed of dinomutain things... but is befriended by Nicole. Jabbies Weird flying Parrot lizards that live on Friend Island and are generally very fast at crawling up walls and flying around. They can be found on the other islands in groups of 3-10. You will find most of them on their home island though. Killers These little cute bunnies are some of the dangerous and vicious animals you will come across on the Cute Islands. They exists on all islands and are known for eating anything with a pulse even each other. Because of this they do not travel in packs only by themselves. King Lil' Lizs Koonala These little Koonala's are commonly found clinging to Palm trees on the outer rings of the island. They long to swim yet are naturally terrified of water. They're a conflicted animal. Leomonsquirts The little Lemonsquirts are mainland island living candies that communicate by spitting lip sounds that leak goopy wet candy saliva. Pancoon Pancoon's are a rare animal on this island that can actually can understand the human language but can't speak it. (Like a Pokemon.) They are known for sneaking into peoples homes and baking in human's homes when their not around. Toots These are a birdlike creature that can't fly but its light cloud like deathers allow it to paratue down. They're known for climbing up mountains, hills, trees, and rocks and jumping off to float down. If there is a good wind they could be floating around all day because of their light nature. Wompus These little furry guys are commonly found on Friend Island. They generally are bummed out little guys and slow moving. They are so bummed for living on a heart shaped island and are very lathargic because of it.